


Twin Stuff

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [33]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Twin Stuff

* * *

“Scary movie or action?” Clint looked up at the screen of movies.

“Scary.” You and Vin said at the same time, chuckling.

“Oh boy.” Clint made a worried face but chuckled, buying the tickets. The person who dealt with him looked like couldn’t decide if they would scream or faint.

You and Vin chuckled at that. “Watch him get free food inside.” Vin smirked.

“Or hit on.” You laughed. “I won’t tell Nat.”

“Same here.” Vin shrugged, watching him.

Clint raised an eyebrow at the pair of you as you stood in line for popcorn. “Do I want to know what you two are whispering about?”

“Nope.” Vin shook his head. “Twin stuff.”

Clint looked unconvinced, but didn’t push it. Instead, he focused on the popcorn and snacks. “Soda or slushies?” He asked the pair of you.

“Soda.” Vin said.

“Slushie, please.” You replied.

He was surprised you guys wanted something different. “Is that the only thing you don’t agree on?”

The pair of you shrugged. “I prefer nachos to popcorn now and then, but not often.” You told him.

“Same.” Vin nodded. “Or sometimes I want something salty, and she wants sweet.” He added on. 

Clint hummed. “Interesting.” He got what you both wanted, failing to notice the girl behind the counter flirting with him. Hearing you giggling, he sighed and shook his head. “Guys?” He looked at you. “Ready to find seats?”

You both nodded with smirks on your faces. Something he doubted he’d get used to.

“I never know what you guys are planning.” Clint chuckled. “Probably better that way…”

“Yeah, probably.” Vin agreed, sipping on his drink happily.

* * *

Coming out of the theater, you checked your phone, a little hurt there was nothing from Parker.

Clint noticed this time and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “Boy troubles?”

“Like you wanna hear about that.” You sighed.

“Try me.” He offered.

You shrugged. “Parker cancelled our movie night tonight. I haven’t been seeing him much, and I was hoping I’d come out to a text. But… nothing.”

“I’m sorry.” He hugged you to his side. “I’m sure he’s not doing it on purpose.”

“Tony’s been having him work a lot more.” Vin chimed in.

“Like actually working?” He asked, curious.

He shrugged. “I think so.” Vin told him honestly. “Sounds like it.”

“Isn’t that part of his internship?” You looked at your father.

“His internship is a coverup for Spider-Man.” Clint said under his breath so only the two of you could hear him. “If he’s actually working…it’s for money.”

“College fund?” Vin wondered out loud.

Clint laughed at that. “I have a feeling your college funds, and his…are all covered by Iron Man himself.” He shrugged. “And if you guys have kids, and if they have kids.” He pointed out.

“Well, that’s cool.” Vin nodded, looking at you. “Right?”

“Huh?” You looked at him. “Yeah. Cool.” You glanced back down. Your mind was on overdrive, and you hated.

Vin and Clint glanced at each other. “I’m sure if he’s working, it’s for something special.” Clint told you. You shrugged, not convinced.

Both guys sighed softly, following you closely as you made your way back to the Tower. Walking in, you felt your phone go off. You reached to get it quickly, breathing relief when you saw Parker’s name. Smiling softly, you answered. “Parker?”

“Hi.” He breathed. “Didn’t know if you’d still be up.”

“Just got home. We spent some time with Dad.”

He nodded to himself. “I’m sorry I had to cancel tonight. I’ll make it up to you.” He promised.

“It’s okay. You had more important stuff to do.”

He winced. “You’re important.” He sighed. “It’s just Mr. Stark is giving me work instead of sending me out fighting.”

You noticed that you were alone and sighed. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you mad?” He asked worriedly.

“I was really looking forward to movie night. I barely see you lately. And then you cancel last minute. I’m hurt, and really worried.” You told him.

“Worried about? He’s not overworking me.”

You groaned, making your way to your room. “…Us…”

“What? Why?” He suddenly sounded less tired and more alert.

“Like I said- I barely see you.” You pointed out.

“B-But I’m with Mr. Stark!” He defended, voice squeaking.

You pinched the bridge of your nose. “Nevermind.”

He sagged. “You still want us right?”

“Of course. I’m scared you’re getting bored.”

“Me? Bored? I love you! I don’t get bored of people I love.” His voice broke. “I’m sorry I’m not there like you want…”

“When will you be?” You sniffed. You missed him.

Parker thought for a minute. “I’ll be there tomorrow. I’ll tell Mr. Stark I can’t work tomorrow. Spending time with you means more.”

“But I don’t want you missing things because of me.” You sighed.

“You have no idea how much I miss you.” He told you gently. “And I know Mr. Stark will understand.” He added.

You bit your lip. “Okay. Come by for breakfast?”

“I’ll be there.” He said lovingly.

You smiled to yourself slightly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I love you, and I do miss you. See you tomorrow.” He said.

You felt relieved as you both hung up and made your way up to your room with a small smile. It felt better having been honest with him.

“Hey, kiddo.” Nat passed you in the hall. “Have you seen your dad?” She gave you a side hug.

“Last I saw him we just got back.” You hugged her back.

“Hmm.” She narrowed her eyes. “Alright.”

“Maybe ask Vin? I was on the phone, and next thing I know, they’re gone.” You shrugged.

“I bet he’s hiding.” She walked off, yelling up to the vents. “Barton!” Her voice made you chuckle and you realized he was probably playing hide and seek. He was an overgrown child.

Vin met up with you in your room, chuckling to himself. “Something funny?” You asked, amused.

“Dad’s hiding in an Iron Man suit.” He snickered.

That made you laugh, shaking your head. “Nat’s gonna kill him.”

Vin smiled as you laughed. “Sleepover tonight?” He asked, hopeful.

“Of course.” You pointed towards your bed. “I’m gonna go get ready.” You told him, in a much better mood.

He nodded and sat on your bed, going on his phone to play a game. Kicking his shoes off, he got comfortable.

* * *

You hummed as you changed for bed, excited to see Parker for breakfast. You suddenly got an idea and rushed to find your father’s girlfriend. “Nat!” You called through the tower.

“Down a floor miss.” JARVIS told you.

“Thanks!” You moved to the elevator. You grinned when you met with her on the next floor. “I have a favor.”

She chuckled. “What’s that?”

“Can you help me make breakfast tomorrow?” You bit your lip.

“Special reason?”

You blushed. “Parker is coming for breakfast.”

“Ah.” She smirked. “Of course, kiddo.” Nat nodded. “I’ll help make something great.”

You grinned and hugged her. “Thank you!”

“No problem.” She smiled. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She ruffled your hair.

* * *

When you walked back in your room, Vin looked up. “Took long enough.” He teased.

“Had to ask Nat to help me make breakfast.” You flopped next to him.

“Your boy toy coming over?” He chuckled.

“Yes.” You poked his side. “Gonna spend the whole day here.” You grinned.

“I need a girlfriend.” He groaned. “You have Parker. Dad has Nat.” He sighed.

“You can hang with Bucky or Bruce.” You nodded.

Vin shrugged. “I guess.”

“We’ll find you a girl.” You smiled. “I’ll have Parker bring someone over.” You nudged him.

“You’re his only friend.” He teased. “But he did say he knew some girls…”

“I’ll let him know!” You grinned. “Then we won’t see you all mopey.” You teased.

He nudged you. “I’m not mopey.” Vin defended himself.

“Right. You’re sulking.” You laughed. “I still love you, though.” You stuck your tongue out at him.

“You better.” He pulled you into a half hug.

“Okay, where’s your father?” Nat asked, leaning on your door. “I’m done hunting him down.” she looked half impressed, and half annoyed that she couldn’t find him.

Vin held out his palm. “Ten bucks.”

“I’m helping your sister cook tomorrow. Tell me or you can eat cereal.” She smirked.

You pouted at your brother. “Vinnyyyy.”

He gasped. “You would make your almost stepson miss out on your cooking? That’s cruel.”

Nat smirked wider. “I’d make your father eat cereal.”

“Fiiiiiiiine. Iron Man suit.” He sighed.

“Dammit, Clint. He got stuck last time.” She breathed before running off.

The pair of you looked at each other before scrambling off the bed to follow her. “Get your camera.” You told him.

“I have my phone.” He grinned, both of you racing to follow her. When the three of you got to Tony’s lab, you smirked. “So youtubing this.” He chuckled.

“I swear Barton you’ll be the death of me.” Nat muttered as she checked each suit. “We’re never having kids at this rate.”

“Hey!” Came his voice, making you laugh.

“Are you stuck?” She asked as she reached his voice. “Why didn’t you choose any of the bigger suits?!”

“I like a challenge.” He admitted.

“Tony is slimmer.” She groaned, typing in manual override codes. “I hope you know that I was followed here by the kids.” She smirked at him.

He let out a small whine, making you laugh. “WITH A SMARTPHONE!” Vin added.

“I’ll take it away!” Clint tried. All that did was make the pair of you laugh harder, Nat joining in.

“What’re you gonna give me to get you out?” Nat asked. She was enjoying this far more than usual, and it was obvious.

Clint whined again. “My love?”

She giggled at that. “Don’t I have that?”

“More of my love?” He pokes the inside of the suit. “I won’t hide…for a week!”

“A month.” She countered.

He gasped. “That’s just mean!” Clint told her. “Two weeks, and I’ll take you out for a special date.”

You and your brother watched as she smiled at that and soon the front of the suit was off. “I’ll hold you to that, Barton.”

“You can hold me to other things.” He grinned.

“And that’s where we’re out.” Vin gagged. He shut the video down and motioned for you to follow.

You waved to them both and rushed out with him. Clint looked at Nat and smirked. “Now we know how to get them out of a room.”

She grinned. “I can’t believe you.” She pulled him close.

He smiled lovingly at her. “Let’s go to bed. I have a date to plan.” He pecked her lips. “And it’ll be the best so far.” He assured her.

“A date with you is always the best.” She ran a hand through his hair. “No matter what we do.” She sighed. “You’ve turned me into a sap.” There was no annoyance in her voice this time.

“Believe it or not, you’ve turned me into a sap, too.” He whispered, pulling her tight against him.

“Not in my lab.” Tony announced as he walked in, picking up a tool and walking right back out.

  
The pair of them laughed as they walked out, towards their room. “JARVIS make sure no one comes in here unless it’s an emergency.” Clint announced before tugging her in.

“Yes, sir.” He replied.

Nat smirked as he shut the door, ready for the night ahead.

* * *

“You need a haircut.” You told your brother as you laid across from him.

Vin laughed. “I actually mentioned a trim to Nat a bit ago. For this reason.”

You chuckled. “I probably need one, too.” You added, running a hand through your hair.

“Maybe a trim in the back.” He nodded. “See if maybe we can go do that soon?”

“Yeah, I’m sure we could.” You agreed. “Maybe a day out with Nat? Do that and lunch?”

“I am totally down.” He grinned. “Maybe I should call her ‘mom’ and see what she does.”

“Hmm.” You thought. “I bet you she won’t even blink at it.” Now you were curious. “Tomorrow at breakfast?”

Vin nodded, looking excited. “It’s a plan!”

“Good. Now go to sleep.” You pushed his face. “I’m tired.” you stretched.

“Pff.” He scoffed, shutting his eyes. “Night, sis.”

“Night.” You smiled, falling asleep rather quickly.

* * *

The next morning, you woke up to a flash, and Clint laughing. “VIN! You’re heavy! And bony…” You whined, trying to shove your brother off of you.

Vin just groaned and nuzzled further to you.

“You two are just adorable.” Clint chuckled. “And now I have payback.” He grinned.

You managed to roll your brother off of you and glared slightly at your father. “We’ll find something.”

He shrugged. “I have Nat on my side.” He pointed out.

“And I have Bucky.” You pointed out. “And probably Steve.” Seeing as he usually went along with his best friend, after all.

“Doubt you have Steve.” Clint crossed his arms.

Vin yawned. “We got Tony.”

You nodded. “Especially after he finds out you were in his suit.” You got off the bed. “I’ve gotta go help Nat so…”.

Clint’s smirk fell. “You wouldn’t tell him!”

“It’s on youtube.” Vin told him, pulling your pillow over to burrow in.

“What!” Clint shrieked.

Chuckling, you stretched your arms over your head before walking past your father. “I’m sure Nat’s seen it…”

“My own blood.” Clint sighed dramatically. “How rude.” He shook his head.

Vin just made a noise in response. “Shhhhh!” He finally yawned, wanting to get back to sleep.

Clint ruffled his hair on purpose before leaving him be. “NAT!” He called out in a half whine. “The kids are being mean.”

Nat snickered. “You think you can handle a toddler?”

“Why would I be near a toddler?” He furrowed his brows, then it hit him. “Oooooh.”

She laughed as you made a face. “You’re not ready, Barton.” She kissed his cheek. “Give it a bit.”

He leaned against her. “I am a toddler.”

“He is.” You laughed. You helped Nat excitedly, shooing your father away. “So, what are we making?”

“I heard Parker likes sweet stuff, so…” She smiled.

* * *

You were in the kitchen, finishing up when Parker walked in. “Babe?” He smiled.

“Hi.” You rushed to him, giving him an attack hug. “We, uh, we made breakfast!”

Parker smiled brightly. “You did?”

Biting your lip, you nodded. “Nat helped me make something you’d like.”

He looked excited and proud, kissing your cheek. “I can’t wait to try it.”

Nat ruffled your hair. “See you later, kiddos.” She dragged Clint away.

Blushing, you motioned for Parker to sit. “It’s all edible since I had help.”

He laughed. “That’s fine with me.” He kept watching you as you both ate, smiling. “I missed you. A lot.”

“I missed you, too. I’m sorry I got moody last night.” You pouted.

He shook his head. “You has every right to be.”

You shrugged. “We graduate soon. Then in the fall you’ll be working, plus college.”

He squeezed your hand. “And we’ll still be together.”

Hearing that made your heart soar. “We’ll make it work.”

“Definitely.” He kissed your knuckles. “Even if I have to live off coffee while cramming finals, I’ll make sure to come see you.”

You blushed, kissing his jaw. “I love you so much.” You grinned. “I lucked out with you.”

He laughed. “No sweetheart, you’re too good for me.”

“Nope.” You shook your head. “You’re the genius who saves people, you’re kind, and very attractive. You’re the one going places.”

“You’re going places, too.” He blushed, stroking your hand.

“Not like you.” You told him softly. “I haven’t even thought about if I’m going to college or not.”

“You are, right?” He tilted his head.

You shrugged. “I always thought there was no way.” You admitted. “Now I don’t know.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “I’ll always help you.”

“Do I have to go to college? What if I don’t want to? What if I want to go to trade school? Or if it’s just not for me?” You asked. “Would you still want ‘us’, even if I’m not all educated?”

He looked at you for a moment. “I’ll always support you, no matter what you choose to do.”

You gave him a small smile and nodded a thanks. You both ate in silence for a while, your legs touching. “Why don’t you go see Vin while I clean up?”

“Sure.” He nodded, pecking your lips.

“Ask him to show you the video that we took last night.” You smirked.

He widened his eyes. “You two are so bad.” He chuckled. “I can’t wait to see what you two did.” He admitted. “Come find me after?”

“Of course.” You looked around but kissing him deeply. He returned it, giving your hand a squeeze

He left the kitchen a blushing mess. “JARVIS, where’s Vin?” He asked after a moment.

“In Miss Y/N’s room.” He replied.

Parker chuckled, shaking his head. “Should have guessed.” He mumbled to himself as he made his way there. He peeked in and saw the teen still laying so he walked over and clapped in his ear.

Vin jumped, moving to swat whoever clapped, assuming it was you.

Parker with good reflexes, dodged it with ease and smacked his hand away. “I was sent to see you.” He laughed.

“Hey.” Vin chuckled as well, rubbing his eyes of sleep. “What’s up?”

“Just hanging out.” He sat besides him, yawning. “Was told to ask about a video you made last night.”

“Oh, yeah.” Vin reached over to grab his phone. “Our dad was hiding in Tony’s suit from Nat.” He pulled it up. “It was hysterical.”

Parker held the phone and instantly smirked as he began watching it. By the end, he was laughing, hard. “Oh please send this to me.”

Vin smirked. “It’s on youtube.”

Parker looked surprised but laughed harder at that. “Does he know?!” He paused. “Does Tony know??”

Vin shook his head. “I think we would’ve heard by now if they did.” He shrugged.

Parker made a face and nodded. “That’s gonna be great.” He grinned. “Wonder when Nat and your dad will see it?”

“Might take a while.” Vin chuckled. “I’ll get a text at school about it.”

Parker nodded. “Or we’ll get a yelling by JARVIS.”

“I do not yell sir.” JARVIS spoke.

The boys both laughed, shaking their heads.

“Whatcha giggling at?” You walked in.

“JARVIS.” Vin told you.

“He’s a funny guy.” You chuckled, plopping in between them. “Dishes are done, and I’m free.”

“Did you save me a plate?” Vin nudged you.

You pretended to feel bad. “Oh…I’m sorry…” You said sarcastically.

He instantly looked hurt. “But…”

Grinning, you poked him. “It’s in the fridge, you dork.”

“Phew. Thought I was gonna have to call Nat on you.” He widened his eyes. “Hey, I should. For our plan!” 

You nodded. “DO IT!”

Parker raised an eyebrow, looking between the two of you. “Do I wanna know?”

“I’ll fill you in.” You tugged him as Vin rushed out.

Vin ran down the hall. “MOOOOM. Y/N didn’t save me breakfast!”

Parker’s eyebrows shot up at that. “You two never cease to surprise me.” He laughed.

You grinned at him cheekily and went along with him. Your fingers were laced with his. “We were talking about what her reaction might be.”

Parker nodded. “I’m interested.” He laughed, blushing.

You kissed his cheek and spotted the red head as Vin nearly ran into her. “MOOOOOM!” He yelled again.

“What’s wrong?” She arched a brow.

Vin smirked, turning to you. “Told you.”

You and Parker looked surprised at that. Nat crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. “Do I want to know?”

Parker shook his head.

Vin hugged her. “You made my day.” He told her as she hugged him back.

“I’ll find out why.” She ruffled his hair. “Won’t be too hard.” Her eyes went to Parker. “I know you know.”

Parker instantly shrunk and turned red. You patted his cheek and smiled at him. “Cutie.” You giggled. “How about we leave Nat to get his secret out and go find my dad?”

Parker nodded. “Bye, Ms. Romanoff.” He said shyly and followed you.

She chuckled. “Bye, Parker.” She looked at Vin, hands on her hips. “Spill.” when he tried to look innocent, she smirked. “I can always ask JARVIS.”

“Fine. Ruin my fun.” He pouted.

“Awe.” She squished his cheeks together. “You look so much like your father when you do that.”

“Huh. I’ve never been told that.” He nodded. “First time for everything, I guess.”

She chuckled. “It’s cute. Now tell me.” Her face went serious.

He sighed, shrugging. “I said I didn’t think you’d react to me calling you ‘mom’…”

She blinked. “You called me mom?”

“A couple times. Yelled it, even.” He pointed out.

She hummed. “Was it a bet? Or a for real thing?”

Vin thought about it. “I’m not sure.” He admitted. “It started off talking about having a day with you to get our hair cut, actually. Then I said I should call you mom. I said you wouldn’t blink.”

“Well, you were right.” She ruffled his hair again before walking back to where she was.

“Wait, what about a day with you? Is that cool?” He asked.

She turned and looked surprised. “Yeah, that’s cool.” When he grinned, her face softened. “Tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Vin nodded. “I’ll let sis know.”

“Sounds good.” She smiled, watching him for a minute. Turning, she went to find her boyfriend, feeling extra sappy at the moment. The second she saw him she brought him into a hug and deep kiss.

He gripped her hips, kissing her back with a smile. “Well, hello.” He smirked.

She smiled, shaking her head. “I love you so much, Barton.” She turned, kicking the door shut before pushing him on a nearby seat, effectively keeping them busy for the remainder of the morning.

* * *

“We have a day with mom tomorrow.” Vin grinned. “Hair cuts included.”

“So it stuck?” You smirked, eyebrows raised.

He nodded. “It stuck.”

“That’s cute.” You smiled, nodding. “Glad about the haircuts.” You chuckled, ruffling your hair.

Parker kissed your head. “I think you guys made her really happy.” He said honestly. “And she deserves that.”

“Vin’s idea.” You smiled at your brother. “He has them now and then.” You teased.

“I’m good for a few months.” Vin nodded, snickering. “Don’t get your hopes up.” He told Parker.

“I won’t.” He laughed, moving so he laid his head in your lap. You started running your fingers through your hair, chuckling as his eyes closed.

“Feels good.” He mumbled. “Don’t mind me if I nod off.”

“Okay.” You said happily, tugging his locks gently. Leaning back on your free hand, you stuck your tongue out at Vin, making him roll his eyes.

“You’re turning soft.” He whispered.

“Shut up.” You chuckled.

Vin smirked and shook his head, leaning back. “Did you ever find dad?”

You shook your head. “No. Could have asked JARVIS, but we came to relax instead.”

“Probably training.” Vin nodded. “He trains a lot.” He mused. “Wonder if he ever gets bored of it.”

“Doubt it. He makes everything fun and weird.” You chuckled. “He’s probably tried a few ways of training that got him in trouble, too.”

Vin agreed. “Definitely. I don’t know what kind of training I’d like.”

You laughed. “Probably something that gets you in trouble.”

“Yeah.” He thought. “I hate running though.” He made a face. “And can you picture me willingly wearing gym clothes?”

“Definitely not. But something like Dad’s uniform would be cool. I can picture that.” You nodded. “It would have to be smaller. You’re lacking muscle.”

He held his chest offensively. “I’m lean thank you.” He defended himself.


End file.
